wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
2 on 1 - Bumper Double Bill
"2 on 1 - Bumper Double Bill" was a series of double features released by HiT Entertainment from 2005-2007, when they began distributing Wiggles VHS and DVDs in the United Kingdom. Each DVD primarily uses the North American cover designs, images and logos, although some (such as It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!'s logo) are unique. All but Splish Splash Big Red Boat & Wiggle Bay contain similar basic DVD menu design, set to Morty's Theme. Toot Toot! plus Yummy Yummy Toot Toot! plus Yummy Yummy was released on DVD and VHS on 31 January 2005. This is the first Wiggles DVD ever released in the UK. Both videos had been previously released in the UK on VHS by Disney in 1999, though Toot Toot! was sold under the name "Big Red Car". Synopsis Get ready to Wiggle with Jeff, Murray, Greg and Anthony in this fantastic double feature! Toot Toot! After one ride in The Wiggles' Big Red Car, you'll be wiggling and giggling non-stop while you "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga" along with the hottest children's band as they sing and dance their way from space trips to pirate ships. Includes 18 Songs! Yummy Yummy It's time to learn how to do "The Monkey Dance" and "Shaky Shaky". Ever wondered how to handle a "Hot Potato" or make a "Fruit Salad"? Find out in "Yummy Yummy". Includes 14 Songs! DVD Extras *The HIT Parade *Meet The Wiggles *Wiggly Jukebox *Subtitles *Web Link *'Wiggly Work' - Electronic Book *Wiggly Photo Gallery DVD / VHS Packaging VHS Gallery DVD Gallery Trivia *Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! appears on both videos. *Murray's character biography in the Meet the Wiggles section mentions The Wiggles Movie, which was the next DVD released in the UK (under the title "Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie"). * This DVD is temporarily called WIGGLES. * This DVD was burned on January 5th 2005. Goofs * Joannie Works With One Hammer is not credited as a traditional arrangement. * Oh, Wiggles Videos appeared on the VHS release. * On the Toot Toot Jukebox, Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes was misspelled as "Heads, Shoulders, Knees and Toes". * In Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes, the line "Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes" says in the subtitles, Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes. Magical Adventure! plus Wiggle Time! "Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie Never Seen on TV plus Wiggle Time Video Special" was released on DVD and VHS on 20 June 2005. Wiggle Time had previously been released on VHS by Disney in 1999, but Magical Adventure! was new to the UK. It was the last Wiggles VHS to be released in the UK. Synopsis Get ready to Wiggle with Jeff, Murray, Greg and Anthony in this fantastic double feature! Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie It's Dorothy's birthday, but she's not very happy because she thinks The Wiggles have forgotten! They are in fact planning a wonderful surprise party but Greg's magic wand has been stolen by the Magician Wally the Great! Find out what happens when Wally and Dorothy arrive at Wiggle House. It's a celebration of friendship, and plenty of Wiggly music and dancing! Includes 25 Songs! Wiggle Time It's Wiggle Time for everybody! Join The Wiggles singing, dancing and playing along with their friends Henry the Octopus, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and, of course, Dorothy the Dinosaur. This includes some of their most famous songs including "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear", "Get Ready to Wiggle", and "Dorothy the Dinosaur". Also includes 9 tracks recorded live in concert! Includes 22 Songs! DVD Extras *Wiggly Jukebox *Web Link *Animated Menus VHS & DVD Packaging DVD Gallery Trivia *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, Quack Quack and Wiggly Medley appear on both videos. *Out Now On DVD & VHS! was removed from the Sneak Peek... feature on all releases, but is still on The HIT Parade on the DVD release. *Quack Quack is listed as "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship" in the Jukebox for Magical Adventure!. *Wiggly Medley is listed as "Wiggles Medley" in the Jukebox for Wiggle Time. Goofs Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie * In the Additional Vocalists section, Paul Paddick's name was misspelled as Paul Riddick. * Nya Nya Nya isn't credited as a traditional arrangement. Wiggle Time! *Murray Cook's name was credited for Here Comes A Bear and Rock-A-Bye Your Bear. *Jeff Fatt's name was credited for Here Comes A Bear, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Rock-A-Bye Your Bear, I Love It When It Rains and Dorothy the Dinosaur. *Anthony Field's name was credited for Get Ready To Wiggle, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Whenever I Hear This Music, I Love It When It Rains and Dorothy's Birthday Party. *Greg Page's name was credited for Dorothy the Dinosaur, Whenever I Hear This Music, Henry the Octopus, I Love It When It Rains and Dorothy's Birthday Party. *John Field's name wasn't credited for Get Ready To Wiggle. *Uncle Noah's Ark and Five Little Ducks isn't credited as a traditional arrangement. *In Wave to Wags, the line "Here's Wags" in the subtitles it says Here's Wag. Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party plus It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party plus It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" was released on DVD on 12 September 2005. Both videos make their UK debut, although The Wiggly Big Show had been previously sold under the "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" title in 1999. Synopsis Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party Hoop-Dee-Doo! How are you? Are you ready to party? The Wiggles are too! Everyone's invited as Greg, Murray, Jeff and Anthony host a very special Wiggly Party. So get ready to "Move Like an Emu" and "Dance the Ooby-Doo" with all your Wiggly friends. Includes 16 Songs! It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World In a Wiggly Wiggly World everyone is always smiling and laughing. Join Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff as they invite friends from around the world to share their own special styles of music. It's wonderful, wacky and whimsical so come join the fun! Includes 16 Songs! DVD Extras *Wiggly Juke Box *Chapter Points *Subtitles *Animated Menus DVD Packaging Hoop-Dee-Doo!+It'sAWiggly,WigglyWorldFullDVDCover.jpg|Full cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'sAWigglyParty+It'saWiggly,WigglyWorldInlay.jpg|Inside cover WP_20160122_004.jpg|Disc File:3C08C050-FB2C-4C6A-9479-13C8A888B8DC.jpeg|Worth It! DVD Cover IMG_0656.jpg|Unreleased/prototype DVD cover DVD Gallery Trivia * This DVD is temporarily called WIGGLES. * This DVD was burned on August 19th 2005. Goofs * The inlay credits has mistakes as listed. ** Dominic Lindsay is credited for writing Here Come The Wiggles ** Greg Truman is credited as a writer for Blow Me Down, and none of The Wiggles are. ** John Field is credited for writing Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) (which is called "Let's Go (We're Driving In The Big Red Car)" here). Yule Be Wiggling plus Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas "Yule Be Wiggling plus Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas", a special Christmas Double Bill, was released on 21 November 2005. Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas had previously been released on VHS by Disney in 1999, but Yule Be Wiggling makes its UK debut. Synopsis Have a Merry Christmas and let the Wiggling begin! Yule Be Wiggling Greg, Anthony, Jeff and Murray are sure Yule Be Wiggling this Christmas with this fun packed festive adventure. This generous helping of Christmas cheer will have you "Doing a Dance" and ensure you "just can't wait for Christmas day". Includes 16 Songs! Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Join Murray, Jeff, Anthony and Greg as they take you on a sleigh-riding Yuletide sing-along. This Christmas special title delivers over a dozen sensational songs, from all new tunes, to classic festive favourites. Includes 19 Songs! DVD Extras *Wiggly Juke Box *Chapter Points *Subtitles *Animated Menus DVD Packaging File:FF00038F-FA65-41E9-92B2-6209D871A692.jpeg|Back Cover 20160709_161102.jpg|Disc File:YuleBeWiggling+Wiggly,WigglyChristmasDVDInlay.jpg|Inside cover F68BCFA6-B58E-412C-854D-D844E0886D04.jpeg|Toys Insert 12E07151-DD33-4224-8AC6-FD02EF9E3A01.jpeg|Back of the Toys Insert File:YuleBeWiggling+Wiggly,WigglyChristmasDVDInsert.jpg|UK DVD Insert File:YuleBeWiggling+Wiggly,WigglyChristmasDVDInsert1.jpg|Inside of the booklet 2980AD44-0F4B-47DB-83F1-3A8ECCDF854B.jpeg|Unreleased/prototype DVD cover Dvd_movies_cartoons_1566016447_2a1b0f50_progressive.jpg DVD Gallery Trivia *This DVD was burned on October 19th 2005. *The disc for this DVD is temporarily called WIGGLES. *The inside cover lists most of the songs in alphabetical order, except for Jingle Bells (Yule Be Wiggling), Here Comes Santa Claus and Felice Navidad (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas). *On the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Jukebox, The song of the same name was listed as Wiggly Wiggly Xmas. Goofs * None of the traditional arrangements, such as Angels We Have Heard On High, are listed as such in the booklet. *Other song credit mistakes, including: **Dominic Lindsay is credited alone for A Scottish Christmas. **John Field is credited for writing Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day **Dominic Lindsay and Margaret Lindsay are credited for writing Murray's Christmas Samba. * For some reason on the Jukebox for Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus remove the apostrophes. *For Wiggly Christmas Medley, the word "Medley" was changed to Melody. Splish Splash Big Red Boat & Wiggle Bay "Splish Splash Big Red Boat & Wiggle Bay" was released on 23 July 2007, the last of the Bumper Double Bill line. Both videos make their UK debuts. The DVD menus are the same as the original Australian releases, with the addition of "Go to" buttons to switch between the videos. Synopsis Splish Splash Big Red Boat Take a ride with The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat. Travel to Wigglehouse for a picnic with Wags the Dog, join Captain Feathersword on a Sydney Seaside Swim and learn Spanish with the Mariachi Wiggles! So come aboard and get ready to make waves of rippling good fun! Includes 19 Songs! Wiggle Bay When The Wiggles and their friends sailed into Wiggle Bay they were looking forward to a picnic by the sea. They found a magic shell, a curious note and Magdalena the beautiful mermaid! They also found they had a mystery to solve... Join The Wiggles when they solve the mystery and return the golden key to it’s rightful owner. It’s a lot of fun and there’s lots of music and dancing at Wiggle Bay! DVD Extras *Photo Gallery *Wiggly Jukebox *Big Red Boat Storybook Trivia * This DVD is temporarily called WBAY_SPLISHSPLASH_UK. * This DVD was burned on June 13th 2007. DVD Packaging File:5AD4AD36-B4AF-4A21-A881-8B6F148CD21B.jpeg|Back Cover WP 20151020 011-2.jpg|Disc 84D864C4-D0A1-4CEE-864D-B3F256287EF2.png|Unreleased/prototype DVD cover DVD Gallery See also *Classic Collection & Wiggly Favourites, similar 2-in-1 DVD series from Australia. Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2 in 1 DVDs Category:Double Features Category:United Kingdom Category:UK DVDs Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs Category:2007 Category:2007 DVDs Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:VHS Inlays that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes